Modern day agriculture has become increasingly efficient in the past century and this trend must continue in order to produce a sufficient food supply for the increasing world population. A notable advancement in agricultural production was the introduction of mechanized irrigation systems, such as the center pivot and linear move irrigators. These irrigation systems make it possible to irrigate entire fields thereby reducing a crop yield's vulnerability to extreme weather conditions. The ability to monitor and to control the amount of water and/or nutrients applied to an agricultural field has increased the amount of farmable acres in the world and increases the likelihood of a profitable crop yield.